Mary-Jane Watson
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: A year after Gwen's death and Peter needs help embracing it. When an old face turns up, will they help him come to terms with her death and get him to embrace it? (Off summary) TASM2/3 Can turn into a story if you want. Gwen/Peter pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my take on how MJ Watson would be introduced after Gwen's death. Based on the Amazing Spiderman by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Spiderman franchise. The wonderful and epic creator of Marvel, Stan Lee does.**

* * *

_Peter Parker's POV_

It had been a year since Gwen died and I still visited her grave every month. But this time I couldn't.

Due to a unlikely promotion at the _Daily Bugle_, I was sent to catch some news on some big shot millionaire with a group of junior reporters. I was to lead them and such. But I myself was being 'led' my a senior reporter.

Right now I was standing, waiting for everyone to assemble so we could go to some party that the big shot was hosting. When everyone finally came, with some glares from me, the senior reporter called out our names.

"...Greg Queen..." A short reply came after. "Peter Parker..."

"Yes." I called out, slipping my hood on and sticking my hands into my pockets. When she was done, we were told we could have twenty minutes to go get something to eat or drink.

I sat down on a bench in the park, thinking about all the things Gwen and I could be doing. Right at this moment. I was brought out of my thoughts by a slight tap. I turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Uh... Can I help you?" I asked. The woman just smiled lightly and stood there awkwardly.

"Don't remember me?" she asked, slightly disappointed. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion while studying her. I then shook my head apologetically. "It's me. MJ, Pete." MJ Watson said.

I stood up in shock, not knowing what to do.

...

_Mary-Jane Watson's POV_

When I heard that woman call out Peter Parker's name, I turned to face the man in question in shock. There he stood, hood up, hands in pocket.

My God what a sexy guy he turned out to be. I hadn't seen him since we were five years old. Him, Harry Osborn and I were tight. I remember them fighting over me before I left, leaving them to rekindle their bromance.

Sighing, I tentatively made my way to the now sitting male. I took a deep breath in before tapping his shoulder. Shit. No going back now. He turned and faced me, confusion written on his face. "Uh... Can I help you?" he asked me.

I just smiled and stood there awkwardly, biting my lip slightly. "Don't remember me?" I asked slightly disappointedly. But to be honest, this was like fourteen years... I couldn't blame the guy. He thought, looking at me for while before shaking his head apologetically.

I sighed before replying to him. "It's me. MJ, Pete." I revealed, causing him to stand up in shock.

...

_Peter Parker's POV_

She looked amazing. The years did her justice. Couldn't say the same for me though. I looked like I crawled out the gutter most of the time, depressing about Gwen.

Mary-Jane waved a hand in front of my face, sending me out of shock. Before I knew what I was doing, I hugged her. She laughed, returning the gesture.

"Long time no see!" I said, twirling her around to get a good look. "Years have done you justice." I smiled approvingly.

"Same to you." she winked. "So how are you?" she asked me, folding her arms. I stood there and stared blankly at a spot behind her for a while. "Peter?" she asked.

"Sorry... Just thinking." I smiled it off, making her nod.

"So, any girlfriends?" she nudged me, giggling.

"Gwen." I whispered, staring at a spot behind her again. MJ grinned and hit my arm playfully.

"Look who's smitten! Where's the lucky girl?" she asked, smiling happily.

"Dead." I croaked out, looking down.

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry. How-how did she die?" MJ whispered sincerely.

"I don't know... All I know is that I got a call from her brother telling me that she died." I lied easily. MJ looked heartbroken and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry." she repeated. "When did she die?"

"It was exactly a year last week." I said, sighing sadly.

"What was she like?" MJ asked, sitting down. I sat beside her and smiled, making her smile.

"Amazing. She was clever, witty. Blonde." I looked at her, nudging her. She hit my arm playfully. She had a little crush on Harry when we were young.

"Continue." she smirked.

"She was great. She smiled a lot. Always happy even though her dad died." I could literally see MJ's heart breaking for Gwen's and my pain. "She never let anything get in her way. She picked herself up after her father's death and worked hard to get into Oxford. But she never did." I whispered sadly.

"She sounds like she would have succeeded in life. She meant the world to you." MJ whispered comfortingly.

"Yeah." I croaked out.

"I heard about your dad, mom and uncle. I wish I was there for you." MJ said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I'm over it." I assured her. "How about we go for coffee?" I asked.

"I would love that." she smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the response guys! Here's the next chapter since I decided to make it a multi-chapter story. :)**

* * *

_Peter's POV_

I sighed happily when I stepped into the familiar coffee shop. Mary-Jane looked around in awe. "I haven't been here since my cat died." she smiled.

"Your cat influenced your decisions?" I chuckled, before going up to the counter to order a black coffee.

"What? I was four! And I'll have the mint tea." she winked at me. I scoffed and also paid for that. Nodding in thanks at the barrister, we took our seats and waited for our orders. "So tell me more about your life." MJ asked, leaning forward with a smile on her face.

"Eh, it's boring. Same old, same old. Visiting my parents' and uncle's graves for important anniversaries... Now Gwen's..." I finished quietly before looking down and sighing. "I pretty much have no life." I lied. MJ's eyes watered a little and she sighed before leaning back.

"Peter..." she didn't get far due to the waiter serving us. "Thanks." she smiled flirtatiously at him. It didn't go unnoticed by me. When he smiled back and left, I started laughing.

"You like waiters?" I asked, in-between laughs. MJ just blushed and sipped her tea before scowling at me.

"Okay, I had a thing for one two years ago. But now I guess I'm crushing hard on a complete stranger again." she mumbled shyly. "Now... Don't change the subject. It was on you!"

I raised an eyebrow before smiling slightly. Same old Mary-Jane. Determined. "MJ..." I mumbled.

"No... I have to get you back to loving and living life somehow." Mary-Jane sighed, clicking her fingers and biting her lip slightly. "I bet your blonde headed babe wouldn't have wanted you to be like this, huh? You got over your uncle's death. Your parents' deaths so what's different about Gwen?"

My voice caught in my throat as I pondered the question. What was different about Gwen? I had lost so many people in my life before I didn't know what made me even more depressed. I always seemed to bounce back with the help of Aunt May but even then, it seemed she had given up because I was hurting so much inside and she didn't know how to make it go away.

"Peter?" MJ whispered, her eyes boring into mine. I felt a soft hand on mine and I looked down and followed it to its owner.

Gwen.

She smiled at me and tilted her head slightly. She mouthed the words: 'You know.' to me and I furrowed my brows in confusion. Then as sudden as she came, she disappeared and I was brought back into the real world.

"Peter, are you alright? You kinda zoned out for a while, there." MJ said worriedly. I smiled it off and shook my head.

"It was nothing. Kinda panicked there for some reason. I think I know why Gwen was different." I confessed. MJ nodded for me to continue. "She was my everything. She was the only good thing that happened to me in a long while ever since my parents. She was my future. We talked about after university and stuff like that... What we would name our kids." I laughed a little, making MJ smile. "Her piercing blue eyes could see the future. Us old with our grey hair. Together. We even talked about getting married someday. I think what was different overall about her death, impacting me, was the fact that _she _was my future. And now without her... I don't have one." I whispered lastly. MJ had tears falling down her face as she grabbed my hand and looked down at our hands.

"Oh my God... Peter. If I was there." she gritted out, taking deep breaths. "I can never experience or handle what you've been through, my sweetheart." she wiped some tears I didn't know had fallen from my cheeks. "You're strong, you know that?" she whispered, wiping her face.

"I'm not." I said, shaking my head. "I really am not." I looked at the clock and stood up in shock, grabbing my cup of coffee. "Shit, I was supposed to be meeting with my group two minutes ago!" I said, grabbing my bag.

"Eh, the park's across the café. You'll make it." MJ smiled, giving me a hug. She quickly wrote down her phone number on a tissue and slipped it in my hand. "Give me a call some time and we'll hang out. Now, hurry." With that, I ran out of the café to the park, just in time to say 'yes' to my name being called out, which received some looks from my 'students'.

After mine and MJ's talk, I couldn't stop thinking about Gwen, I even felt I saw her. She was looking at me from the café but I thought I was hallucinating due to my distress about the talk. Shaking my head, I walked behind the group, looking down and sipping my coffee.

* * *

**Hoped you liked that heartfelt conversation between Peter and MJ.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Guest! And all of you for alerting, reviewing etc. And Cal's my BFFL. Her name's Caleigh and she's a right nut job! XD And thanks for your support! You're awesome. Stay awesome.**

* * *

_Peter's POV_

I sighed as I finally made it back home after another day at saving lives. There were so many times I thought I saw that familiar blonde hair. I think I'm going crazy.

I washed my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes and my face had cuts and bruises.

"Peter?!" I heard Aunt May call. My eyes widened as I spotted a spare black top and grey sweatpants in the laundry basket.

"Coming!" I shouted, before quickly stripping off and putting the top and trousers on and spraying myself with deodorant. I coughed, waving the smell away before leaving my suit under my bed and running downstairs. "Yes?" I asked entering the kitchen.

"You have a guest." Aunt May smiled lightly. I turned around and saw Harry Osborn grinning at me. I gulped slightly and my spider sense was tingling like hell.

"Harry." I gritted out through my teeth. "It's great to see you."

"Hey, Pete. I was in the neighbourhood; thought I'd say hi." he smiled at Aunt May.

"Oh, well Harry, you're always welcome!" Aunt May smiled back. "Now, I have to go to work. You okay on your own, Peter?" she asked me, grabbing her handbag.

"Aunt May, I'm 19." I mumbled. She chuckled before leaving the room.

"Bye boys!" she called out. We heard the door slam shut.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pushing Harry into the wall and gripping his neck.

He struggled to breathe but I didn't care as I dug my fingers deeper.

"To... Apologise. About. Gwen." he struggled out. I pushed him further, causing him to hit his head.

"You don't get to! You ruined my life!" I shouted at him.

"You ruined mine, too." he said, gripping my hands, trying to pry them off his neck.

"How?!" I hissed, letting go slightly.

"You didn't give me your blood." he said. "And I now understand why. Let me go."

I pushed him further and we both stared into each other's eyes. It took a minute before I finally let go of his neck, causing him to wheeze and cough in air as he dropped to the floor.

"Speak." I said, glaring down at him. He looked up and gulped.

"Your blood's radioactive. It could kill me." he said, gripping the wall and trying to stand up.

"I've been warning you about that." I said, turning to face him.

Harry nodded and sighed, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. "I know. I'm sorry, Pete. About everything." he said.

I didn't say anything but I did go out to the front door and opened it for him to leave. Harry stared at me for a while before patting my back and leaving, getting into his slick black Mercedes. I saw him wind the window down and smile sadly at me. I just shut the door and leaned on it, sighing heavily.

...

I went to the door after the doorbell rang. When I opened it, MJ came running in, grinning.

"It's freezing out there!" she said, rubbing her arms. "How are you?" she asked, giving me a hug.

"I've been better." I smiled.

MJ patted my back and went into the living room. "Haven't been here since that play date we all had. Your Aunt May looked after us." she smiled, looking around.

"You guessed she still lived here?" I smiled, going into the kitchen, her following.

"That and my mom has her address." she pointed out, smiling. I chuckled and shook my head slightly.

"Want anything?" I asked. She nodded her head and took her coat off.

"Just a coffee, please." MJ asked. I nodded and went to make her beverage. "So..." she started, sitting down at the counter island.

"'So...'?" I teased back, focusing on making us both coffees.

"I saw a blonde girl..." she said. I could hear the grin in her voice.

"Mary-Jane, I'm not ready for dating yet. You know that. I still need to deal with Gwen." I sighed, turning to face her with a pointed look.

"I know. But you're going to love this one!" Mary-Jane grinned. "She seems exactly like your Gwen."

"What's she called?" I asked, continuing to make the coffee.

"Maxine." MJ squealed. I dropped the mug and stared at her in shock.

* * *

**What do you think? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the long delay! I've been busy lately but now it's died down as it is the Christmas Holidays soon and my teachers are lovely. Well some are... Anyway, here's another update. Again, apologies for taking this long to update.**

* * *

_Peter's POV_

"M-Maxine?" I stumbled. The doorbell rang and I jumped, gripping the side of the counter.

"That's her!" MJ squealed. She turned to me and tilted her head. "What's wrong? Why are you scared?" she asked.

I just shook my head, eyes wide.

MJ nodded. "Well, I'll open the door for her." she left the room and opened the front door. Next, I heard that sexy husky voice that haunted my dreams and I closed my eyes tightly.

"Hey, Mary-Jane. I can't wait to _meet_ him." Maxine said as MJ entered the kitchen, she following behind her._  
_

I opened my eyes and faced Maxine. She grinned and had a mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes. Her blonde hair had been straightened and now reached her forearms.

"Did you miss me, before?" I thought I heard her say.

"P-Pardon?" I asked, gulping. MJ and Maxine laughed as she repeated herself.

"Did you meet me, before?" she repeated. I knew that wasn't what she really meant.

"No, I don't think I've seen you around, before." I lied. Maxine squinted at me before smirking and nodding. She knew I saw her.

"You're lucky I found her. She was at the coffee shop where we met again, yesterday when I went to get coffee." MJ explained. I simply nodded.

"Co-" I cleared my throat. "Coffee?" I offered.

Maxine nodded and took her coat off. MJ took it and her own coat to hang on the hooks in the hallway.

I was caught unaware when Maxine pushed me against the counter and kissed me roughly. She pulled back and breathed heavily. "God, I missed that."

"Gw-Gwen?" I whispered. Her eyes twinkled as she nodded.

"Oh my gosh, guess what guys?" MJ started, as she came into the room, causing Gwen and I to spring apart.

"What?" I asked.

"Harry's making some big speech about apologising to his 'best friend, Peter'." I had realised her mobile phone in her hand. "What went on between you two?"

"Let's just say he destroyed my life." I said, looking at her then Gwen.

MJ scrunched her eyebrows but didn't say anything more on the matter. "Well, I'm up for that coffee if anyone is." Gwen grinned.

...

"I thought she'd never leave." Gwen said, leaning against the front door and eyeing me.

"I want an explanation." I demanded.

"And you'll get one." she winked.

I shook my head lightly. "What's going on? You died. Last year. You never woke up! We-we buried you beside your father's grave. You were dead and you were gone!"

Gwen looked down and sighed before facing me again. "I will tell you when the time is right. I can't now. But you must promise me that you won't tell MJ who I really am. Not yet, at least. Keep this 'Maxine' story up and we'll find the truth together."

"What do you mean, 'find the truth together'?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I don't know exactly why I am alive." she admitted, shrugging. "I know, it's a shock for me too. One minute my life ends and everything's black the next, I'm gasping for air and everything's bright."

"We will find out why. I promise." I sighed.

We heard the doorbell and Gwen quickly hid in the living room as I opened the door.

_Harry_.

It was Harry again. Second time today.

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Did you hear the news?" he asked.

"Yes, I heard your little sob story. I still won't forgive you." I replied, glaring at him. You ruined my life."

"And, I fixed it again." Harry grinned. "Can I come in? I'll tell you."

I stood there, looking back and contemplating whether or not I should let him enter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't believe I forgot about this story! I apologise dearly! It wasn't until somebody reviewed and I got the email that I remembered this story. Thanks for the review by the way xx Now, here's the next chapter, sorry for keeping you guys in suspense for that long! xx**

**Bex xxx**

* * *

_Peter's POV_

I stood there, looking back and contemplating whether or not I should let him enter.

...

"Come in." I sighed, stepping back as he waltzed in. He waved his driver off and closed the door behind him. "How did you fix my life?" I asked, leading him to the living room. I noticed the table cloth covering the breakfast table shift slightly.

"No coffee? Water? Juice?" he joked. I just glared at him. "Wow, you're eager!" he mumbled, sitting down and spreading his arms across the top of the sofa.

"Just tell me before I kick your ass out." I hissed, opening the fridge to get some orange juice out.

"Okay... I didn't find this out until last year. My dad was making this 'immunity' serum which could cure sickness and death."

"Okay..." I mumbled, my eyes going wide.

"Now, unfortunately he didn't tell me he made this serum so that I could save his life. He was too- Forget him, he's dead." he leaned forward, shaking his head slightly. "Anyway," he gulped. "This serum wasn't tested on anything. Until... a couple of months ago, I dug up somebody's grave."

Harry looked down ashamed. "Who was it? Your dad?" I asked, knowing who it was already. I had noticed her grave had been tampered with but thought it was animals or something.

"No. Gwen Stacy."

"You son of a-" I stopped myself before breathing heavily, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Look, it's been months now! There are probably no side effects."

"And how would you know?"

"I kinda stalk her. But it's all for you, Peter! You're the only friend I've ever had and I felt so bad for what I did to you so I revived her for you. I don't know where she is now, she ran away."

"So, she's basically a dead woman walking?" I asked. "And she could have side effects. What are the side effects?"

"Vomiting, heart stopping... That's it, I think...-"

"What else?" I hissed.

He gulped. "Well, permanent death." He stood up. "But that's unlikely. Only like, 4% likely."

"Heart stopping?" I asked.

"That's a couple of times but since the serum is rushing through the body continuously, it immediately revives the person. She's okay." Harry grinned.

We heard a thump behind us and a gasp of air.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, pulling the cloth up to an embarrassed Gwen.

"Found me." she whispered.

"You-you heard all of that?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Uh, yeah. Including the part when you said that I could potentially die! What did you do to me?!" she stood up and pushed him back. For a chick, she pushed pretty hard.

"Gwendolyn..." Harry trailed off.

"Look, this is a good thing." I found myself saying, making them look at me in shock. "I-I get you back and you could be immortal, right Harry?"

"Yeah, kinda like you, Pete. I kinda looked at your blood."

"Is there anything you haven't done?!" I yelled at him.

Harry looked taken aback. "Well. I asked for you to help me survive. I had to do that by myself since my best friend was too selfish-"

"His blood could kill you, genius!" Gwen yelled at him.

"If you put it that way..." he mumbled.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked, moving on.

"Spiderman comes back." Harry grinned.

I stared at him as I looked at Gwen's shocked face. "What?"

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Again, apologies xx**


End file.
